


Traveling the High Mountain Highway

by laurie_ky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Series, Slice of Life, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After celebrating Yuletide with Blair's homesteading friends in the Cascade Mountains, Jim and Blair face a long drive<br/>back home.</p><p>Written by Laurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling the High Mountain Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Patt Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Patt+Rose).



> Written for ts_secret_santa 2010 and for pattrose. Her prompt was: Perfect. Now we're late and lost. Thanks for all your kind words, Patt. And thank you to bluewolf458 my lovely and generous beta, and to ainm for having that old holiday spirit and putting the sentinel holiday party together.

Friday, December 21, 2001

 

Slowly, Jim navigated another curve, the recent snowfall blanketing the woods on either side of the steep mountain road. He glanced over at Blair, who was watching out the window of the truck for glimpses of stars or their twinkling counterparts that indicated a cabin or house was tucked away on small side lanes. They'd enjoyed themselves tonight. Blair had been invited to the annual Yuletide party his hippie buddies threw every year, on their wooded homestead here in the Cascade mountains, and this year Blair had brought him along to introduce as his life-partner to his old friends. Jim suspected that Blair had also mentioned that Jim was a cop, just so nobody would be indiscreet and smoke something that would bring up any awkwardness – nothing like having to contemplate arresting somebody to ruin the mood of a get-together, even if he didn't have any jurisdiction this far from Cascade.

Blair started humming the music of _Silent Night_ to himself, and then softly sang the new lyrics Anna and Michael had shared with everyone at the Yuletide bonfire tonight.

 _Silent Night, Solstice Night.  
All is calm,  
All is bright.  
Nature slumbers in forests and glens,  
Till in Springtime she wakens again.  
Sleeping spirits grow strong!  
Sleeping spirits grow strong!_

Jim chuckled, amused. “A good day, wasn't it, Chief? I'm glad we decided to make the party, even if it's going to be a long drive back home.”

“If you need a break from driving, just say the word, my man,” Blair said, then spoiled it by yawning.

“Uh-huh. How much of that Yuletide ale did you drink again?”

Blair ignored him. “I talked to the guy who brought it, and I know what's in it.” He smiled mischievously at Jim. “If you can name all the ingredients, then I'll give you a blow job. Tomorrow, though, 'cause I think I'll be asleep on my feet when we get home.”

“Deal. Wheat Malt, Marris Otter Barley, Northern Brewer – to add that bittering effect – Golding, Fuggles, and Grains of Paradise.” Jim smirked at Blair, who had narrowed his eyes and was looking at him suspiciously.

“And you knew all of that because you could sort out the different tastes, O Mighty Sentinel?”

“Actually, yes. But I overheard you talking with the brewer, and I took notes. I figured you'd quiz me later. Pay up, sucker.”

Blair pouted for about thirty seconds before giving it up and snickering about being had, instead.

That was one of the things he loved about Blair, that he could take a joke and laugh at himself. He was easy to live with that way. Keeping him house trained was harder work, but now that Blair's life wasn't so frantic and he wasn't juggling school and work and being his partner, Blair was much better about keeping up with the household chores. He still tended to drop his clothes on the floor, but since his next move was usually to climb all over Jim in their big bed, Jim was inclined to let that go.

“I bet the Yule log will still be burning in the morning. You know, traditionally, it was burned in the fireplace, but since Anna and Michael use a wood stove, they've always had a bonfire for Solstice instead. They light it with a remnant of last Solstice's Yule log. I really liked the other rituals they've included, too, but I'm glad that the bell ringing didn't give you a headache. Or did it, Jim?”

“Nope. Not since my guide was holding my hand.”

Blair flashed him a grin, always pleased when Jim made a comment that showed Blair that he enjoyed being affectionate in public.

Blair gave Jim's thigh a squeeze. “It was great that Solstice ended up on a Friday night this year. It would have been harder to get time off from the station on a Tuesday or something. This way we can sleep in tomorrow and not worry about getting in to work.”

Blair chattered on, donning his anthropologist hat, and explained the different theories on the origin of Yuletide and even why the cake they'd eaten was also called a Yule log. Jim had enjoyed that rolled up cake. He wondered if he could talk Blair into recreating it when they got home.

Jim also wondered when the turns he'd taken would bring them back out onto Highway 2, and then Old Cascade Highway so they could get some sleep tonight, because it seemed to be taking longer than it should. Blair was oblivious, though, so Jim didn't share his suspicions that they were maybe a little bit too much off the beaten track. If he could get them back on the right road without Blair noticing that Jim had gotten them L.O.S.T. so much the better. His partner would be sure to use it as counter ammunition the next time Jim teased Blair about not being able to read a map correctly.

Still, when Blair stopped talking and frowned at Jim, he knew the jig was up.

“We should be on Highway 2 by now. Perfect. Now we're late and lost.”

“We just need to find Old Cascade Highway. We'll come to an intersection before too long.”

Blair nodded. “Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry. Say, how are we doing on gas?”

“Kind of low.”

“We passed gas stations on the way here. Man, we should have filled up then; I just hope one is still open this late.”

“Don't worry about it. I can guarantee that it won't be a problem tonight.”

Blair looked dubiously at him but didn't comment. They fell silent, and then Jim noticed wisps of fog rolling across the road.

The fog continued to grow, and Jim slowed his speed down accordingly.

Blair said, “It's beautiful. Well, everything is up here in the mountains, but the fog is lovely. Kind of spooky, too.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. Blair flushed a little. “I'm just saying.”

When they came to an intersection Jim turned left and followed it since it the sign said it was a forest service road. They usually led back to ranger stations or camping areas or tourist attractions.

This one led them to a parking lot, and a public bathroom that was locked, so they stepped off a little ways into the woods to relieve themselves, then started back to the truck. Blair kept looking around and Jim identified the change in his scent as being a little anxious. He didn't want to say anything to Blair about it, though. Blair sometimes would get annoyed at the evidence that every little bodily fluctuation of his that occurred, Jim would notice and catalog.

Blair stopped to read the large signs that explained where they were. He took so long that Jim circled back from the truck and came up behind him to see what had caught Blair's attention.

“Blair.”

Blair jumped in the air and spun around, eyes wild.

“Shit, shit, shit, Jim! Don't _do_ that!”

Jim drew him into a hug and kissed him in apology, keeping his arms around Blair. “Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.”

Blair shivered, droplets from the fog condensing on his tangle of curls. “Nah, it's me.” He laughed, a little nervously. “It's just a little left over jumpiness from that Halloween movie marathon at Daryl's place. You know we stayed up all night watching scary movies, and here we are, in the fog, at night, in an isolated place, and now I find out that this is where an avalanche knocked a couple of trains off the track and a lot of people died. I expect to hear the creepy music any minute now.”

“You know, I love your imagination.” Jim listened as Blair's heartbeat began slowing to normal again. “Hey, I heard about those avalanches in school. That was back after the turn of the century, if I remember right, and this is the old town site. What was the name again?”

Blair said quietly, “Wellington. The avalanches were in 1910.”

“Look, can you make out the tunnel over there? And there's some other ruins. To me, this is a quiet, peaceful place and the fog is just water vapor. I'm sorry a tragedy occurred here, but we're fine. I'd know if anything spooky was going on, remember, and I'd hear anybody sneaking up on us. So relax, okay? Maybe we'll come back some time in the summer and hike the trails. I bet it's beautiful. And I know where we are now, and how to get back to the main road. Also, I have a confession to make. We're not going home.”

“Huh?”

“When we made plans to come to the party, I did a little checking and arranging. We've got reservations through December 24th at a little cabin that's really close to Stevens Pass, just six miles from the ski resort. I brought chains for the tires, in case the roads get bad, and more winter clothes. We can go snowboarding and skiing there every day, and hike and just get cozy at night. I even brought along the books we've been meaning to read and haven't had the time. The place we're renting is away from other cabins and it runs on propane and batteries for electricity. It's just down the road, on Old Cascade Highway, and it'll be great. I hope. We'll be back home in time for Christmas Eve, but if you don't want to do it, we can cancel, I guess.”

Blair was grinning from ear to ear, all thoughts of spooky surroundings apparently forgotten. “Jim! Wow, what a cool surprise! I've been to Stevens Pass before and I loved it.” He kissed Jim, and grabbed him by the hand to trot back to the truck.

He refastened his seat belt and beamed. “This will be perfect! We should get lost and be late coming home more often.”

Jim had to agree with that sentiment. “You know, Chief, I think I could get pretty fond of Yuletide celebrations. I'm thinking we should make love tonight to bring in the new winter.”

He fastened his own seat belt and started the truck's engine. The fog was still thick, but Jim didn't have any trouble seeing in it, not with Blair beside him to ground him with his sweet scent and the heat from his body.

Maybe they'd do this next year, too. Come up for the Yuletide celebration and then celebrate all by themselves. After all, rituals were important to a society. Even a society of two.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in learning more about the origin of the Yule customs Blair and Jim partook in, which admittedly were tailored by their friends and didn't follow any specific customs, click on the links.
> 
> There are also links about the geographical and historical places mentioned in the story.
> 
> [Yuletide Wikepedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule) | [Stevens Pass, Washington](http://www.stevenspass.com/Stevens/ski-board/beginner-tips.aspx) | [The rental cabin](http://vacationrentalcabins.com/allproperty.php?unit=SCC&arrival=&nights) | [Wellington, the mountain town where the avalanches occurred.](http://www.usatoday.com/travel/destinations/2010-02-10-washington-iron-goat-trail_N.htm) |[Yuletide Ale](http://www.ratebeer.com/Recipe.asp?RecipeID=151) | [Yule Log Cake](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.cheftools.com/images/LucksDI/CYuleLogCake.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.cheftools.com/Lucks-Decorating-Center.asp%3Faction%3Dshowcategory%26showwhich%3DChristmas&usg=__04HmXh_Q87jUtB_an-qTbFGIZCQ=&h=500&w=500&sz=125&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=IiwWQpj5NqmbPM:&tbnh=121&tbnw=141&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dyule%2Blog%2Bcake%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1277%26bih%3D539%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1009&vpy=89&dur=10320&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=97&ty=251&ei=1Q3sTMHMHdOenwfdnZ3FAQ&oei=1Q3sTMHMHdOenwfdnZ3FAQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0) | [Yuletide Songs](http://www.sanfords.net/Pagan_Humor_and_Thoughts/Pagan_Yule_songs.htm).


End file.
